Lecture Revelation
by Sexy.Lil.Emo
Summary: Tony gets Bruce invited to lecture at a radiation convention, where Tony gets an idea about how to stop Bruce from hulking out every time his heart rate goes up. Stanner. Sexual content.


Hey guys, so I started this fic in November 2014 and I finally finished it the other day. Anyway, there is sciencey stuff in this, and I love science, but the science in this is probably not accurate or anything, so yeah, I made this up for the sake of the fic. I hope you enjoy it. Also this fic can be read after one of my other fics "Heart Rate" but its not necessary. Enjoy this bit of Stanner, much love xox

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

It had been months since Tony was sexually active. It had been years for Bruce.

Tony promised Bruce he would find a way for them, but everything he tried failed one way or another.

A small convention about radiation came up and Tony ensured that Bruce would have a spot as a lecturer. Bruce had shied away at first, telling Tony that he couldn't do it, but Tony being Tony insisted and persuaded Bruce.

They flew to the venue in Tony's private jet and stayed in a five star hotel the night before the convention. Tony had bought Bruce a new suit, a deep shade of purple, to wear and new shiny black shoes.

Bruce was exhausted by the time they got there, he had been working hard in the lab and writing his lecture for the past week. Once they got into the room, Bruce went for the bed and didn't even remove his clothes before he crawled onto the king sized bed and fell asleep.

Tony removed his boyfriend's glasses (which he had forgotten to take off earlier) and laid down next to Bruce going over his lecture for him, making notes here and there. Then he wrote some equations and tried to think of more ways to help Bruce.

A large bath was built into the bathroom. Tony ordered wine, chocolate covered strawberries and scented candles from room service while he filled the tub with water at the perfect temperature and put in enough bubble bath to cover the surface. Once room service arrived Tony put the wine to chill next to the bath with the glasses, the strawberries next to that and strategically placed and lit the candles around the bathroom.

"Tony?" Bruce woke, feeling that his boyfriend wasn't next to him, which wasn't unusual at home, but here...

Bruce got up, rubbing his eyes and went in search of the billionaire. He heard water running and followed it to the bathroom where he found Tony in his singlet lighting a candle and the room set up for what seemed to be a romantic bath.

"Tony, what is all this?" The genius nearly burnt his finger as he turned around to face Bruce, a smile tugged at his lips.

"What does it look like? I thought you could use a soothing bath after this week. Help you relax for tomorrow." Tony told him, holding out his hand.

Bruce takes it and Tony pulls him towards the bath, undoing the buttons on Bruce's shirt and sliding it off his shoulders onto the floor. They kiss and Tony's lips continue down Bruce's neck. Bruce's heart rate begins to jump up a little; it didn't take much to excite him, especially when it was Tony doing those things to him.

The billionaire undressed himself before finishing Bruce, and stepped into the bath, taking Bruce's hand he helps him in. They sit down together, the doctor between Tony's legs, his back against Tony's chest.

"Would you like a glass?" Tony motions to the bottle chilling next to them.

"Sure." Bruce took a strawberry and bit into it, then offered Tony the rest of the red fruit as the billionaire handed him his glass. Tony smiled and latched his teeth onto the strawberry and pulled it out of Bruce's hand.

Tony held his own glass in one hand and laid one arm over Bruce, fingers curling in the wet hair on Bruce's chest. The doctor sighed and leaned against Tony, he took a sip of wine and knew it would be extremely expensive; his boyfriend never bought anything cheap.

"This is really nice...and thoughtful, Tony." Bruce announced "Thank you." He turned his head for a kiss and Tony met him.

"You're welcome, you deserve it." Tony nosed into dark curly hair then drained his glass and refilled both their glasses. Lips caressed Bruce's neck with light kisses, Bruce felt like this was as close to heaven as he was ever going to get. He could've fallen asleep like this.

Together they finished the bottle of wine and all of the strawberries. The bubbles had nearly dissipated by the time they got out of the cooling water. They dried and dressed in their usual bed attire before getting under the covers.

Tony showed Bruce the changes he had made to his lecture notes and the doctor made corrective adjustments.

It was Bruce who kissed Tony first; a thank you for his help and the romantic bath. It was Tony who pushed his tongue into Bruce's mouth, and made the doctor drop his notes. He turned on the spot to face Tony without breaking the kiss and the billionaire slid down on the pillows, taking Bruce with him.

Bruce ended up on top of him as they kissed more passionately. The intimacy made Bruce's heart speed up but it didn't start to race until Tony rolled them over and began to caress his hips. Bruce was gasping with the need to be touched more, Tony's fingers danced over his ribs and chest, then slid over a nipple.

"Tony!" Bruce warned breathily.

"I know, it's okay." Tony stopped immediately, he leaned up and kissed Bruce's forehead while stroking his hair soothingly. "I'm sorry."

Bruce panted, trying to control his breathing and slow his heart "Its alright, I want it too, Tony, I want it so badly…ugh" His body flattened out against the bed in frustration.

Tony continued to stroke Bruce's hair, he placed a kiss on his cheek "I promised I would make it happen, and I will, I thought of a couple more options I can try when we get home."

"Really?"

"Yes, while you were napping" That gave Bruce a spark of hope, he knew that Tony had a reputation as a 'playboy' and it must be killing the genius billionaire to be going without for so long. Bruce could manage it before when he was on his own, but now…he wanted Tony so bad it hurt.

He sighed "I don't know why you put up with me sometimes, you're so good to me, Tony."

The billionaire frowned "Bruce, you know why…and I don't put up with you, I like having you around."

Bruce smiled shyly and leaned up to kiss Tony "I love you, too. I'm sorry." He often felt useless and as though he would be unwanted once he had to tell Tony to stop, but the billionaire always changed that feeling quickly. Tony always made sure Bruce knew he was wanted, and loved, even if he still had a little trouble saying it sometimes.

Soon after they curled up together, Bruce as the little spoon, Tony's arm wrapped around his waist. The two geniuses fell asleep like that.

xXx

An alarm went off, alerting them to the fact that it was time to get out of bed. Bruce opened his eyes blearily and turned off the high pitched beeping, in the process being made aware of the fact that Tony's head was on his stomach. "Tony?"

"Mmmnnnmmm…'eah?" Came the sleepy response.

"Time to get up sleepy head." Bruce told him gently running a hand through his boyfriend's already messy hair.

Tony threw a leg over Bruce's and made sure his groin was pressed against thigh "I'm up." He said, the smirk carrying through into his tone.

A breath was needed before Bruce could laugh, trust Tony to make jokes about his morning hard on and make Bruce's harder. " _Tony,_ that's not what I meant and you know it." Bruce scolds affectionately, ruffling the billionaire's hair. "I don't want to be late."

"You won't be late, Bruce, I promise." Tony assures him crawling up the bed to kiss his boyfriend. His hand caressed Bruce's jaw as they kissed, it was nice, assuring Bruce that today would be fine.

Tony eventually pulled away and got off the bed, Bruce raised his eyebrow as the billionaire headed for the bathroom with his toiletries. "I'm just going to take a quick shower…I'd let you watch, but we don't want you going green before your lecture." He teases then goes into the bathroom, hardly bothering to shut the door.

Bruce shakes his head and sighs looking down at his own bulge, Tony needed to figure out something soon, otherwise Bruce was going to go insane. He got out of bed and heard a muffled moan from the bathroom. Very soon.

xXx

An hour later and both geniuses were ready to go. Tony asked for a car to be brought around and they got in. Bruce, wearing his new suit, was fidgeting as he read over his notes, Tony handed him a bottle of water and Bruce downed half of it in one go.

Tony grasped one of Bruce's hands "Hey…you'll be fine. You're the best in your field Bruce. You know exactly what to say, and I'll be there the entire time if you need me."

Bruce nods "Thank you, Tony." His boyfriend's words made him feel a little better, but he was still nervous.

The car pulled up around the back of the building, Tony didn't want to draw too much attention to himself, especially as they were there for Bruce, not him. A man who was part of the convention met them at the door and escorted them inside. He explained the schedule and that Bruce was welcome to use any of their facilities or sit in on other lectures.

They were shown to the room Bruce would give his lecture in and told that he should be there in half an hour ready to start. Then the man left them in the waiting room where three other lecturers were going through their notes, they didn't even look up, at least Bruce wasn't the only nervous one.

Finally, it was Bruce's time. Tony let go of his hand and kissed his cheek, wished him luck and told him one last time that he'd be fine. They announced 'Doctor Bruce Banner' and Bruce appeared from a side entrance. He came up to the podium as the clapping died down and immediately scanned the room for Tony.

"Uh, hi…" Bruce started and a man in a suit, cap and sunglasses in the very back gave the doctor a little wave and Bruce knew it was Tony. He immediately felt better knowing his boyfriend was there.

The doctor took a deep breath and looked at his notes, then he started his lecture. Once on a roll he found it easier to keep talking. He specifically talked about gamma radiation. What it was, the type of damage it caused, how to shield from it…

And that was where Tony's idea began to form.

Tony had already tried lowering Bruce's heart rate chemically, but it didn't work because the gamma radiation still took over and reversed it to the point where the hulk would come out. But what if Tony could slow down Bruce's heart rate _and_ absorb the gamma radiation at the same time. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner?

He immediately started doing equations on his touch screen that he always carried with him. By the end of the lecture Tony had figured out exactly what he had to do and was itching to get to his lab and start working on it, but Bruce wanted to stay for two more lectures. They compromised on one lecture and Tony promised to tell Bruce everything on the flight home.

The billionaire went back to the hotel to pack while Bruce attended the lecture. The same car that took them there picked them both up and drove them to the airport. Tony's jet was ready to go and ten minutes after boarding they were in the air.

xXx

Tony spent three days in the lab; he barely slept or ate even though Bruce brought him every meal personally.

Firstly, Tony retested the original formula he had used to slow Bruce's heart rate; it had the same result as last time. Then he incorporated small amounts of lead, but the gamma absorption rate wasn't high enough, though it did show signs of promise.

Next he mutated the lead. He mutated it to have a higher gamma absorption rate, it was unstable as a solid but as a liquid in the formula he had created it was stable.

The last step was to test it on Bruce's blood and make sure it didn't poison him, he actually wasn't sure Bruce could be poisoned; the hulk wouldn't let it happen.

Tony fiddled with the dosage based on the results on Bruce's blood and finally packed the liquid into a capsule so Bruce could swallow it and it would slowly disperse in his system and not have his heart rate drop suddenly. Tony estimated it would take at least fifteen to twenty five minutes to start taking effect and last for approximately one and a half to two hours, he hoped.

Tony found Bruce on the couch, curled up in the corner with a mug of tea reading a science journal, glasses half way down his nose. He looked up as his boyfriend entered the room and greeted him with a smile. His eyes almost went back to what he was reading but the look on Tony's face, and the fact that he wasn't in the lab, meant he had succeeded.

 _Tony had succeeded._

The billionaire grinned and offered Bruce the capsule.

"That's it? A little pill and the other guy won't make an appearance?" Bruce looked at Tony then the capsule in disbelief.

"For about two hours, I hope. There's only so much information I could gather from just your blood, so if you are willing, I would like you to take the pill and then do some strenuous exercise to get your heart rate up. Plus I would like to do some tests to make sure it doesn't poison you or affect your organs." The billionaire rambled on, he didn't want to take any chances.

Bruce raised an eyebrow and Tony halted in his speech "What?"

"Tony, I'm glad that you consider my wellbeing important, but I'm not wasting my first taste of freedom in a lab being tested. You and I both know the real reason for this capsule, what started the research in the first place. That is what I want." Bruce stated peering at Tony over his glasses.

There was silence for a moment then Tony said "That was kind of hot."

Bruce chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, I have a great idea…one day you should tell me naughty things you want to do to me but very scientifically…that would be super sexy." Bruce had doubts about Tony's ideas sometimes, actually, a lot of the time.

"We will see Tony." Bruce told him "Why don't we focus on now for the time being." He looked at the capsule and leaned forward taking it in his hand. He twirled it in his fingers. "Shall we test it out then?"

"Why, Doctor Banner, are you suggesting that we go up to our room, get naked and have the mind blowing sex we have been wanting since you pushed me against the desk in the lab and kissed me senseless like the sexy scientist you are?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting Mr Stark." Bruce put down his nearly empty mug of tea and his science journal then rose from his seat to stand right in front of his boyfriend. He swallowed the capsule looking directly into Tony's eyes, then without another word, he strode off down the hall to their bedroom, he stopped at the door and called out "Are you coming, Tony?"

Tony turned and ran down the hall, he paused in the doorway, seeing Bruce unbuttoning his shirt in front of the bed. The doctor chuckled as Tony pounced on him, batting his hands away from his shirt only to grip the front and bring Bruce closer. He crushed their lips together; Bruce softened and moaned into Tony's mouth as the billionaire found Bruce's tongue with his own. They kissed long and deep while Tony finished unbuttoning Bruce's shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, he let it drop to the floor with a quiet thump.

There were lips pressing kisses to Bruce's neck and shoulder, then suddenly he was pushed onto the bed and the lips were back on his mouth again, not to mention that Tony's shirt had disappeared. His heart was starting to race, but nothing was enlarging (besides the erection in his pants) and he wasn't turning green. It was actually working. His heart beat didn't go any higher, it went down and back up a bit but it didn't go any higher than it was now and Bruce was amazed "Tony…" He marvelled.

Tony stopped out of habit and concern that maybe something had gone wrong, he pulled back instantly "What happened? What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm fine! Tony, you really did it!" Bruce exclaimed and Tony exhaled his concern.

"Oh, good…you had me worried for a moment." He leans back into Bruce; peppering his collar bone with kisses.

When the billionaire gripped the front of Bruce's pants and began unbuttoning them, that's when Bruce remembered how long it had been since he had done this with anyone and he felt like it was his first time all over again.

The pants came off to reveal purple briefs and a straining erection underneath. He moaned when his boyfriend finally removed the cloth and blew hot air over the red length. Bruce scolded himself 'Pull yourself together Banner, he hasn't even-' but then Tony lowered his head and took Bruce in his mouth, sucking slowly and flicking his tongue along the vein in the underside of Bruce's cock.

"Ah, ah, oh god!" Bruce cried out, gripping onto the only things he could reach; the covers and Tony's hair.

The hand that was suddenly grasping Tony's short hair made him groan around the erection in his mouth, which caused Bruce to spasm and jerk his hips up, filling Tony's mouth with all of him.

Surprisingly (or maybe not surprisingly considering Tony's history) the billionaire didn't gag, he just let Bruce continue to push up into the heat of his mouth.

It didn't take long at all before Bruce was tightening his grip and shouting his pleasure as he spilled into Tony's mouth. He lay there, arm over his forehead, slightly dizzy and panting as he stared at the roof, relishing his first orgasm in years.

Salty, that's how it tasted, and Tony loved it, loved that he had finally tasted Bruce after all these months. He licked his lips, tasting Bruce again, it gave him goosebumps and anticipation of what their next act would be.

Tony moved up the bed "How do you feel?"

The grin told Tony all he needed to know, but Bruce spoke anyway "Like I just had the best blow job of my life. But you didn't come…" He peered out from under his arm.

"I'm not done yet. That was just a warm up, I knew you wouldn't last me fingering you if you didn't get it out of your system at least once."

Bruce nodded slightly "That was probably a good call." His voice was light and amused. His body was hungry for more, for Tony.

The billionaire got up, letting his boyfriend recover a moment, he went and got a wet cloth and picked out the lube from a draw near the bed. Tony returned to the bed, sitting the lube aside for the moment, but bringing the cloth with him as he moved right up to Bruce, who was now in a sitting slouch against the numerous pillows. Tony kissed him, licking at Bruce's lips but not deepening the kiss. He brought the cloth up and cleaned the excess fluids from Bruce's pelvic area.

"I have wanted to taste you for so long." Tony admits. Bruce looked at him, feeling a bit self-conscious that maybe Tony didn't enjoy it as much as he thought he would. Of course, the genius cleared those thoughts by adding "And I was so not disappointed." Bruce smiled shyly.

He put the cloth aside and brought the lube closer, but still leaving it to the side. Tony undid his pants and removed them and his underwear, chucking them to the floor. Now they were both naked.

Bruce's eyes traced the outlines of his boyfriend's naked skin, seeing Tony hard and bare in front of him, made his own length twitch with desire and anticipation. The billionaire moved towards his boyfriend, legs between Bruce's splayed ones, he leaned in slowly and Bruce met him in a kiss, then another. Soon their bodies were entangled, trying to touch every part of the other man as they kissed, exploring each other's mouths, lips and tongues.

One of Tony's hands searched for the lube on the covers, once found he popped the lid and had to lean away from Bruce to squeeze some on his fingers, he spread Bruce's legs further apart and brought the other man towards him, lifting his hips a little. With his slick fingers Tony smeared the lube in a line all the way down his ass crack, rubbing it over the tight entrance and along the sensitive strip of skin below.

Bruce gasped and his body squirmed slightly, his eyes wide. Tony looked up, silently asking if he was alright. "I'm fine, its just been a really long time since anyone, let alone another man, has touched me. I feel really sensitive."

Tony nodded "I'll take it as slow as you need. I don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you, Tony." Bruce tells him with a smile.

"I-I love you, Bruce." The billionaire says softly, looking into his boyfriend's eyes.

"And I love you also," He returns with a smile and after a pause adds "now please do something with those fingers before I do it myself."

Tony's smile turned into a smirk and he dipped the tip of a finger in the tight ring of muscle and withdrew it. Then he did it again and again until his whole finger slid in and out of Bruce easily. The doctor was nearly hard again when two fingers brushed over his prostate and he cried out in pleasure. By the time there were three fingers opening him, Bruce was fully erect, leaking pre-come and moaning for Tony to fuck him already.

Tony, who was just as hard as his lover, reached for the lube and lathered himself before chucking it away to focus on the task at hand (or rather fingers). Fingers were removed slowly, which caused Bruce to whine as they dragged against the inside of him. Only to be replaced by the tip of Tony's length, nudging into the first few centimetres of Bruce.

"You're so tight." Tony gasped breathlessly.

The doctor had gripped the covers and was breathing deeply, the stretch burned like he remembered but the pleasure was better, so much better.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I-l-l'm good, don't stop."

The billionaire wasn't much of a bottom but he knew right now that one day he wanted Bruce to top him. For now though, he concentrated on burying himself inside of Bruce's firm ass.

Noticing Bruce's nipples were erect, Tony lent down and sucked on one, drawing new sounds from the doctor's mouth. After that Tony was finally fully seated in Bruce and it was almost too much for the playboy to stand.

"Tony...what did I say...about stopping?" Bruce breathed.

He couldn't help but laugh "I believe you said..." Tony paused to pull out most of the way "not to." then he thrust back into Bruce making the doctor throw his head back and moan loudly.

After that there was no stopping, just bodies moving with each other, trying to reach the end with as much pleasure as possible.

Tony lifted up one of Bruce's legs over his shoulder for a better angle but didn't slow down, especially when he found the sweet bundle of nerves inside Bruce. Which he touched again and again, drawing his lover closer to his climax.

Fingers dug into Tony's flesh where Bruce gripped him, on the edge of bliss and panting rapidly, sweat glistened on both of them.

"Tony, Tony, Tony." The doctor chanted until one of them came out as a scream and Bruce came over them both.

Tony continued to thrust into him, not hitting his prostate anymore, but pushing into him relentlessly until the billionaire found his end, filling Bruce, causing him to groan.

Once Tony had rolled off him, Bruce sighed in contentment and chuckled "I am so sore, its rather wonderful actually."

"Well, you haven't worked those muscles in a while, its no surprise that you're sore." Tony stated kissing Bruce's shoulder and neck. "I find repeatedly stretching those muscles soon loosens them up." He then suggested slyly.

"Oh, don't worry, I intend on doing a great deal of stretching." Bruce smirked then looked at Tony seriously "You did write out the formula for this concoction right?"

Several emotions crossed Tony's face before he spoke "JARVIS?"

"Yes, sir?" Came the voice.

"Did I record the final result of the formula for Bruce?"

"Of course, sir. You had the computer record all of your findings." JARVIS told them what they had hoped to hear.

They both sighed in relief. "See, I am responsible."

"Of course you are." Bruce stroked his hair.

"Hey!" Tony went straight for the doctor's sides and began tickling him while laughing and grinning.

Bruce giggled and fought against his boyfriend until they were both panting from laughter and laying side by side.

Soon they were both snoring quietly, fingers touching and worn out from their activities.

Now, both Tony and Bruce are very sexually active, all thanks to Tony's revelation.


End file.
